


When a Man Really Likes his Ripper

by ywhiterain



Series: stefan bodyguard verse [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope walks in on Stefan and Klaus having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Man Really Likes his Ripper

**Author's Note:**

> All you need to know is that Stefan is Hope's bodyguard. I may or may not expand upon the verse.

There were sounds coming from Daddy’s room that Hope had never heard before so she opened the door and walked in find out. For a moment, she felt guilt about the fact that she didn’t knock - Uncle Elijah was always reminding her about that. But that quickly vanished and was replaced with anger because Daddy biting Stefan.

"Why are you hurting Uncle Stefan?" She stared for a few seconds. "And why is Uncle Stefan naked?"

"Oh, god," Uncle Stefan said and grabbed the blanket covered himself with it. Daddy rolled off of him and walked over to Hope. He knelt down before her. "I wasn’t hurting him, Sweetheart."

Hope put her hands on her hips. “Biting people is wrong. Mommy put me in a time out last time I did that.”

"And we went over how Mommy was wrong for that," Daddy said, "any boy who pulls your hair deserves nothing less than full retribution - "

"Klaus," Stefan said, "don’t encourage her."

Daddy looked over his shoulders. “What have I told you about injecting your opinion on my parenting?”

Hope knew they were about to squabble and that always took forever. And she didn’t have that long. So she stomped her foot. “I demand to know why you were biting Uncle Stefan!”

Daddy turned back to her. He set her hands on her shoulders and frowned. “What have I told you about demanding anything from me?”

"Only do it when my life is in danger," Hope said for the million billionth time, "but Uncle Elijah says that hurting family is always wrong."

"Uncle Elijah is a - "

"Klaus," Stefan closed his eyes and rubbed them. Then he moved really fast, faster than Hope could begin to see. When she could see him again, he was wearing clothes. He sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Klaus was kneeling next to Hope. "Let’s just stick to one argument at a time, okay?"

"Good," Hope said and nodded. "Now why were you biting Uncle Stefan?"

Daddy became sort of shifty. Then he took a deep breath. “When a man really likes his ripper, sometimes he shows that through… unconventional means.”

Hope suddenly remembered her Mommy telling her something like that once. She grinned. “Are you trying to get Uncle Stefan pregnant?”

Uncle Stefan choked and Daddy laughed.

"That’s not possible," Uncle Stefan said, glaring at Daddy’s head.

"I don’t think that there are any impossibilities where I’m concerned," Daddy said, sounding really proud. Hope felt even more proud for him.

"If you knocked me up, my brother would kill you," Uncle Stefan said, lips twitching up.

Daddy stood up and turned around. He waved his arms and began to shout. “You dare joke about my potential unborn child being forced to live without its father?”

That squabble was becoming what Aunt Rebekah called a tiff. Which meant Hope wasn’t going to get any answers from them for awhile. She felt sad but even more determined to get her answers.

She walked into the hallway, trying to think of where Uncle Kol could be. He was always willing to tell her about grown up stuff. But then she ran into Uncle Elijah. That was even better! He never lied to her, while sometimes Uncle Kol did.

She ran over to him and he stopped walked. He smiled down at her and she lifted up her arms. He picked her up and she leaned into his arms. “I have a question!”

"Ask away," Uncle Elijah said, "but remember to use your indoor voice."

Hope always forgot to do that when she was excited. “If Daddy makes Uncle Stefan pregnant would that mean I have a step sister?”

"Half sister," Elijah said automatically. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Why are you asking?"

"I went into Daddy’s room because there was a strange sound and I sort of forgot to knock. Daddy was on top of Uncle Stefan and biting him. At first I was mad but then Daddy said it was like when Mommy told me about the birds and the bees. Can I name my new sister?"

Before he could answer her, Uncle Kol came up from behind Uncle Elijah. He looked very serious. “What if it’s a boy?”

"Boys are gross," Hope said. "And Uncle Stefan is nice. He’d make sure it was a girl."

"That’s not quite how it works," Uncle Elijah said gently. "First off, Stefan isn’t able to get pregnant."

"Daddy can knock up a vampire because he can do anything," Hope said and then added, "Duh."

"Where did you learn that term?" Elijah said sharply but then Uncle Kol took out his phone. But before could do anything with it, Uncle Elijah used his bossy voice. "Kol, I suggest you put that away and stop trying to confuse Hope. This is a delicate subject and should be treated as such."

"Fine," Uncle Kol said, rolling his eyes. "But I’m not leaving. Hearing you give the baby a talk about the birds and the bees will be the most interesting thing to happen to me in decades."

Hope rolled her eyes like Uncle Kol did. “I just said Mommy already told me about that! I just want to know how to make sure my baby sister is a girl.”

Uncle Elijah said something Hope knew she wasn’t supposed to say until she was old enough to drive a car. Then he pressed a kiss on her forehead. “I think it would be best if we discussed this over some ice cream.”

"Yes!" Hope said, hugging her uncle.


End file.
